Powers
MAGIC Z Force: Z Force is Tachyon Energy. The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with tachyon particles, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. Z Force allows users to supercharge their target with theoretical faster than lightspeed efficacy to effect their destructive quality and alternative qualities. The people who can tap into the Z Force are able to use it to full efficiency, the only way to tap into the Z Force is to be trained by a Mystic who dedicated their life into the knowledge. Shinpo: '''Ninja Magic, Ninpo, Ninpou, Ninja Arts are the spiritual and mental arts of the Ninja, performed through techniques, always accompanied by hand motions and or chanting. Ninpo is only taught in Tibet and Japan by Monks Of The Ancients who are commonly known as Mystic Monks. Ninpo is a sub art under Ninjutsu. It is a spiritual power that only highly trained individuals can use. These arts are so powerful that an inexperienced person would be overcome by their own spell, and require a mastery of the user's chi to cast. This power fuses Chi and Witchcraft. Everyone has their own unique Ninpo that they learn from training. In order to learn how to use Ninpo you need at least five years of Mystic Training then a year of Ninpo training by a Mystic Monk. You can only use Shinpo if you have stored Chi which you can gain more of through meditation and concentration. When performing Shinpo, Siddhaṃ characters sometimes appear around the caster. * '''Flash Step: '''User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported (in some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances), many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. ** '''Afterimage Creation: '''The user can create images of themselves by moving at incredible speeds. * '''Hand Seal Magic: '''The user of this ability can cast spells and use magic by performing hand gestures/sign. The abilities the user gains would possibly be temporary. * '''Element Manipulation: '''User can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. The four principal, basic elements and their states are: *# Solid (Earth Manipulation) *# Liquid (Water Manipulation) *# Gas (Air Manipulation) *# Plasma (Fire Manipulation) * '''Illusion Manipulation: '''User can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. * '''Seal Creation: '''The power to create a seal on any object that can carry on different effects. The seal may allow the user to accomplish a certain feat, put restrictions on the target, become a symbolism of a pact, or grant power. * '''Wallrunning: '''The user can scale walls similar to the effects of wall-crawling, however Wall-Running requires the user to build up enough momentum for a limited run on surfaces/walls. * '''Water Walking: '''The user can walk or run on the surface of water by literally defying the surface tension and can move across the surface of water as easily as they would be able to move on land. ''More Powers To Be Explained Here Soon!'